Is it or Isn' it?
by artiist1284
Summary: Clark and Lois wait on the answer to a very important test that could change thier lives forever! 1st One Shot. Please Read & Review! Thanks!


**Author:** Tisa Lee Ridgeway  
**Disclaimer:** Yea none mine...blah...blah...blah  
**Summary:** not good at it, so you just have to read, sorry, this does deal with Clark and Lois, though so that's good.  
**Notes:** This is a One Shot. "Holy Crap!" did I just say a one shot. I who said that I couldn't write one to save my life cuz i write things too long. Well yup this is my 1st One Shot. so Please let me know how I did.  
...I had this story for awhile, half of it anyway, just finished it. Came to me, I don't know how or even remember, but it didn't leave me alone, until it was complete and now the voices are gone. Yay!

* * *

Hours seem to go by instead of the minutes that actually did, since the test began. Time seem to slow on purpose, agrivating the nerves that treaded on edge as it was. With it all hope seemed to be failing, with every stroke of a secound gone by bringing closer the fate soon to be revealed. Fate hanged in the balance of time, fate held by this damn test.

Panic started to set in, all there seem to be done, all that there could be done as the minutes came to a closed. The figure restlessly paced back and forth dreading the answer that in mere minutes would come to a conclusion. Brain racking with posibilities of what the future would be in either case the test revealed. The outcome, the dreaded out come weighing mercilessly down on mind. It couldn't come to what was dreaded? Life just couldn't be that cruel, or could it? How could such a thing like this even possibly happen? Years ago, laughter would have rained out if this was know then. But it wasn't then it was now, and lots of things had changed since then...

_Low moans strifle through the air, feeding the flames of desired as the sounds seaped through their ears..._

_Names groaned, the pleasure engulfing them into pure ecstacy..._

_Nails raked against bare skin..._

_Lips pressed hard against each other, never wanting to come for air..._

_bodies intwined, thrust into each other..._

_Emersed in heat, sweat beating from their pores, refusing to stop..._

_Faster, and harder, the speed never slowing..._

_Arching into complete seduction..._

How the hell did it come to this!

Thinking it over and over, not believing it actually happen.

"This can't be, it just cant be," words muttered as the images slowly played in mind.

It was true, it all was! Thinking over all that led up to that point and this one.

**That crazy night...the party...a cute boy...dancing close and seductively...butt being grabed, way out of line...getting angry... **

**about to take care of it... when "HE" interveins..."HE" about to pound the guy who grabed her butt... becoming very upset, **

**pissed... leaving the party...going home, Talon..."HE" following...fighting (argueing)...unexpected words said (true **

**feelings)...silence (conteplateing)...then...then...kissing (hard)...sex (forbiden, amazing)...but yeah... sex!**

**Oh yeah,...waking up...major regrets (sort of)...leaving (before he awoke)... ..going to the store...buying pregnacy test (safe **

**sex, right! not thinking at that momment) ..now... ...now...waiting...**

How the hell could she let this happen? It's not like she was planning it.

"Oh God!" she groaned, test taking forever to show results.

Soon her cooking timer went off, after the 15 minutes of hell, pacing and biting off what little of her nails remained. She jumped at the high pitched ding, that sounded, making her freeze in place, eyes starring at the white stick waiting to share it's information. She too scared, couldn't believe, her too feaful to see what one little stick said. One little stick that held her life in it's wake.

Slowly she dragged her lead feeling legs over to the toilet, where the sleeping dragon laid to be disturbed from it's slumber. Her heart pounded in her chest, sweat beaded on her skin making her look as though she finished running a marathon. Mind whirling of all the outcomes this test result could play out, all the lines that it could lead to.

She reaches out her shakey hand to the long white tube, in hand bringing it close to her face to read. Hey eyes trained on the little symbol that is revealed, pulsing erupting through her veins, mind swirling into the emptyness. Thoes hazeles seeing nothhing but a blur, room begins to spin like a speeding Merry-go-round. Then the world around goes black for one Lois Joanne Lane.

Clark walks into Lois' apartment after his search for her, having waking up hours ago to find Lois not by his side or even in the apartment. He comes back hoping to find her returned home, and safe, his mind on a frezny of where she could be and what happen.

"Lois!" he calls out, his voice dripping with concern.

Hearing no reply he rushes to the phone about to alert his parents and Chloe, when he picks up on a familiar beat. A sound he listened to all night as he watched her sleep, she craddled into his arms, her head resting against his chest.

Clark super speeds to where her heartbeat is coming from, the bathroom, to see her passed out on the linoleum black and white checkered floor. He could feel his heart stop at the sight of her sparwled on the floor, he's by her side in a second, pacing her head on his lap.

"Lois!...Lois, please wake up." he pleads, caressing her cheek and shaking her gently.

Her eyes flutter open to his blues, worriness playing greattly in them. Clarks lets out the breath he's been holding since he saw her unconcious on the floor.

"Smallville?" Lois grogidly asks.

"Yea, it's me." he sighs with relief, tears pooling in his eyes, but manages to keep them at bay. "Don't ever do that to me again."

She smiles up at him, forgetting her fears for the moment as their eyes stayed locked onto each other. "Sure thing. I don't plan on having another black out."

Clark grabs Lois by her waist, helping her up to her feet as her arm clung around his neck. Her hand to her head as the room continue to spin around.

"What happen?...I woke up and you weren't there, not even in the aprartment...I spent hours searching every inch of Smallville I could." he not joking on the last part, basically not leaving one rock unturned.

All the events came flooding all at once back into remeberence into Lois brain, causing a feeling of thread to once again surface in her stomach.

"I...I...umm..." she nervously babbled, not knowing how to begin.

Fortunately not muchh explaining had to take place, for Clark spotted the pregnacy test right next to thier feet on the floor. He bended down taking the stick into his hand, his face showing the exact thing hers did when she realized they had mind blowning sex...without protection!

"What is this?" he asked, not really meaning to say it but just surpried to see the thing.

Lois rolled her eyes, he could be really dense sometimes. "What do you think it is, Genius?"

"I mean...I know what it is...Why do you have this?"

Lois felt like pounding his head into the ground. She speaking as if she was talking to a child, sometimes she wondered. "Well...when two people like, love, or are just plain stupid have sex...especially "without" protection! There is a pretty high chance the female could be pregnate!"

Clark narrowed her eyes at her. "I know what it's for."

"Coulda fooled me." she replies sarcastically.

"It's that...just that, I don't think you should worry about it..." he begins, feeling his cheeks flush red and feeling a gap of sadness inside. "...it's just that I don't think I can have kids."

Clark wasn't lying he really wasn't sure if having kids with a human was even possible, he wish it was so though.

"Oh, don't play that sterile Bull Shit on me!" Lois smirks. "That's what they all say, then 2 or so months later I'm heaving my stomach out every morning, and packing on the pounds."

Clark couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth, but soon regret it as Lois hazels were set in a glare at him.

"This is so not funny! We are too young to be parents!" she shouts, with a hint of panic. "We're still in college..."

"Senores..."

"We don't have jobs!"

"We work at the Talon."

"I work at the Talon, you just help out every now and then." she sighs. "I'm going to be an investigative reporter at the Daily planet. I can't be pregnate, not in that type of job, I'm just starting out."

Clark looked sadly at her, she was right, they were just starting out in life. There was no time for a baby, a child took up too much time and was just so much reponsibility to take care of.

He sighed deeply. "If you are pregante, I guess you could always get an abortion, that way you don't have to sacrifice anything. I'm sorry I..."

Before he could finish, a hard slap swiped against his face. If he wasn't what he was, he was sure that slap would have done more then just stung his face, he was sure that slap would have knocked him out. Clark instictivly graps his face where she smacked him pretending to feel the pain, starring at her as her hazels seem to show hate toward him, her face scrunched up in anger.

"You Bastard! Don't you ever say think about something like that to our baby!" she shouted at him, rage very much intwinded into her words. "I may do allot of crazy and stupid things, but that is on thing I would never do! Yes I'm upset about this and it's too soon for us to be parents and to raise a child, but doing that is out of the question!" her arms warped around her stomach as if she was already portecting a precious cargo inside her.

Clark was taken back, he didn't mean what he said about the abortion. He just felt guilty about ruining her life so young, just when everything was coming together for her, and she found her place in the world. Just because of that stupid night and that damn party, getting angry cuz she didn't believe she needed any rescuing from some jerk she was dancing with that grabbed her ass. They after haveing a very heated arguement, end up butt naked, rolling around in her bed, last thing on thier mind was the consequences of thier action.

Clark titlted his head down, his eyes looking at the white and black that colored the bathroom floor. Hating himself for what he suggested, knowing Lois wasn't that kind of person. "I'm sorry Lois...I just feel really guilty for this. It took years for you to finally find where you belong, a purpose in life and I just took that away...I didn't mean it, the last thing I would want is something like that...I was just trying to find a way for you to keep a hold onto your dream."

He looked up his blues merging with hers, Lois didn't have to look into eyes, she could feel that he meant every word that came out of his mouth. Lois sighed, walking over to the toilet seat siting down on the closed lid. "I know you didn't mean it Smallville, you were just scared and I appreciat you looking out for me...I'm...I'm sorry I smacked you so hard."

Clark let out a small smile, going over knealing in front of her, taking her hands into his. "Don't be sorry for that, I deserved it, for what I said to you."

"Yeah, you did." her brow cocked up a bit of tease mixed with the seriousness in her voice. "It's that...I'm so scared, raising a baby is such a huge thing in life."

Clark smirks. "This coming from the girl...woman who risks her life on a daily basis."

Lois lets a small chuckle slip. "This is different, I mean what am I going to do...I barely make enough to keep myself alive..."

"Lois."

"...I live in this tiny apartment..."

"Lois."

"...I still have 8 months left of college..."

Clark couldn't figure no other way for shutting her up then what he did...he grabed her by the head and kissed her hard. She stopped talking as his lips captured hers, both loosing themselves into each other as they deepened the kiss.

Lois pushed him back for one to get some much needed air. "Wait! This how this whole mess started in the first place!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry I just wanted to shut you u..."

Lois cutted him off by grabbing his face, pulling his lips back to her own, kissing him wih such fire he ignited within her, they both breaking away. Leaning thier heads together as they breathed heavily, thier breaths caressing each other faces.

"Are you calm now?" Clark asked.

"Yea, much calmer, but there still the fact that..."

Clark places his finger on her mouth to silence her. "The fact is your not on your own, I'm the father remember? I'm not going to let you deal with this on your own. I'm going to find a job and work my ass off to provide for you and the baby."

Tears began to fill her eyes, her farm boy wasn't like most boys out there, ready to hop continets at the sound that thier girl is having a baby. But not him she could tell by looking into thoes deep blues of his that he was already the best father in the world. "What did I ever do to have such a great guy like you in my life?"

Clark smiled widely, wiping the tears away with his thumb that seeped down her cheeks. "You came into mine."

Lois leaned in placing a soft kiss onto his lips, before they knew it the kiss swelled into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you." she saids against his lips.

Clark pulls back from her, shocked to her the girl who sat before him, the woman who was the bane of his existince, the torn of his side, the arm brat of a Three Star General, no doubt. Say thoes three little words he never thought was ever meant for him, and knew in his heart she meant it.

Clark heart felt as light as a could, his face lit up with his charming smile. "I love "you", Lois Joanne Lane."

They smiled endlessly at each other, the connection they were always too blind to see, but everyone knew, the connection that they were too stubborn to admit was there, but everyone told them about, was finally engaged. Their lips once again meet into a kiss that was just more then about what they created, but was about the love they finally found that they thought was never out there for them.

Lois again pushed him away, seriouness etching her face. "What about your parents?"

Clark's heart droped at thoes words, all of a sudden he could hear the long lecture his dad would be giving him, ring in his ear. " My parents?...Um...Well...Lois we're not even sure if you are even pregnate yet,...do you?"

Lois gave him a pointed look. "Then what the hell was all that kissing and other crap was about?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "I was trying to assure you that what ever the outcome I would be there for you, and it's not crap I meant what I said. So do you know? I figure you did since you were passed out on the floor."

Lois shook her head. "I know you meant with you said, I'm sorry I called it crap...and no, I didn't see the test reslut. I was so nervous that I fainted before I could comprehend what I was looking at."

"Who would of thought something so small could take down Lois Lane." He teased.

Lois raises her brow, a smirk on her lips. "Don't get cocky Mister, cuz if I am pregant. Guess who is assigned to diaper changing duties and the early morning feedings?"

Clark grins, showing his pearly teeth. "As long as I have you in my arms everynight when I go to sleep and every morning when I wake up, I wouldn't mind at all."

Lois gives his a quick kiss on his lips, and pulls back before it could go any farther. "I think it's time to see if we made you mom and dad into grandparents."

A hesistant smile crosses his lips before he stands to his feet and turns away from her. The pregnacy test still in his hands, the result facing to the floor. Hands shaking just as bad as Lois' was earlier. He never thought his heart could actually beat as fast as he ran, sweat poured down from his hair...sweat, something very hard for him to do. Even after all the back breaking chores he does around the farm he never broke out in a drop.

"One...Two...Three..." he whispered, before he slowly turned the test around to see what making it held.

Lois slightly bouncing on the seat, too nervous to sit still. Her eyes boring into his back wishing she could see through him and see the reslut for herself. Thinking she was going to black out again if he doesn't say something soon.

Clark turns around to face her, his face in a blank expression, not giving one clue about what the test held. His eyes fixed on the white stick held in the fingers of both his hands, constantly starring not blanking even once.

Lois squeezed her hands tightly together, pressing it against her bottom lip, as her eyes wide as saucers starred at him intently.

"Well...Is it or Isn't it?"

**The End **


End file.
